My Dream
by Keaty Marron
Summary: Los sueños son sucesiones de imágenes que imaginamos mientras dormimos y percibimos como reales. El problema es que a veces son demasiado reales. [AoKi] [KiKasa]


Disclaimer: NO poseo los personajes que aquí voy a utilizar para mis retorcidos deseos e ideas.

* * *

 **My Dream.**

La delicada luz del atardecer ilumina a Kaijo y la suave brisa hace que el clima y la instancia allí sean inigualables. No se escuchaban las risas o murmullos de los estudiantes merodeando por los pasillos, sino el más puro y completo silencio.

Claro. Si era un día sábado.

Y aquí estoy yo, tumbado en medio del gimnasio a solas con mis pensamientos.

"¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?" murmuro mientras miro el techo como si fuera lo mejor para mirar en este momento. "Ya te vi hoy, y estabas muy feliz. No quiero que vengas y arruines mi vida otra vez." No hago más que hablar conmigo mismo, pidiéndole a un Aominecchi imaginario que me deje descansar.

Pero… ¿A quién quiero engañar? adoro pensar en él.

Dando un largo suspiro me giro hacia el lado para encarar a la pelota de baloncesto. Eso me recuerda a él. Absolutamente todo me recuerda a él, pero aparento que no.

 _Siempre aparento._

"Seguro tu colonia de hoy era nueva." susurro a la nada. "Olías muy bien." una pequeña risa inunda el lugar por un instante y noto como la sangre se concentra en mis mejillas tornándolas, seguramente, de un gracioso color rosa. "Tonto." chasqueo la lengua. Pero debo admitir que soy feliz al imaginar a Aominecchi entrando en alguna perfumería para comprar una colonia nueva solo porque sabía que se vería conmigo.

Aunque no era así.

" _Kise, Tetsu y yo empezamos a salir de nuevo."_

" _¡Eso es genial, Aominecchi!"_

Nunca hice una sonrisa más falsa que la que hice hace unas horas. Recordar esas palabras equivalía a mil puñales. Rio de nuevo por lo bajo, y acto seguido, trato de relajar mi cuerpo al máximo.

...

 _Podía escuchar el sonido de mis pasos al compás de otros que resuenan a mi lado._

 _Miré mis manos, las abro y cierro un par de veces. ¿Esto era real?_

 _Giré mi cabeza a la izquierda y veo un par de puesto de ropa y comida. ¿En dónde estaba? giré ahora a la derecha y me topé con Aominecchi mirándome con una sonrisa ladeada._

 _Habló, pero no pude distinguir que fue lo que me dijo. Sin embargo, me cogió de la mano con esa misma sonrisa y me llevó al parecer, hasta su casa. Entramos y nos dirigimos directo hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí._

 _Se acercó a mí de una forma atrevida, agarrando mis caderas y pegando su cuerpo al mío. Sin saber bien el por qué o el cómo, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos mientras sus labios se posan en mi cuello._

 _Huele tan bien._

" _A-Aominecchi..."_

 _El bajó sus manos por mi cintura y rodeó mis caderas para posarlas después en mi trasero. Al instante me levantó del suelo y yo, por inercia rodeé con mis piernas su cuerpo. Comenzó a caminar hacia su cama y me dejó caer allí logrando que yo deshiciera el amarre de mi cuerpo al suyo._

 _Desde abajo miro como se despojó de su camiseta y la tira a algún lugar de la habitación. Un jadeo sale de mi parte cuando veo su cuerpo estructural y puedo apreciar que el ejercicio físico lo mantiene en buena forma. Mordí mi labio inferior y sin pensar en absolutamente nada de mis acciones, agarré el borde de su pantalón para atraer su cuerpo de nuevo al mío._

 _Lo necesito._

 _Mis labios se sellan en los suyos en un desesperado beso lleno de súplica y agradecimiento de que por fin; por fin tengo lo que quiero._

 _Y lo quiero a él._

 _Su lengua juguetona y demandante se adentra en mi boca sin pedir permiso buscando entrelazarse con la mía en un baile sensual y lento, notando como su saliva pasa a ser la mía y viceversa. Entreabrí mis ojos solo para observar a semejante divinidad que tengo por delante. Luego mi vista baja hacia mi mano; la cual aún está situada en el borde de su pantalón, y allí noto un importante bulto que sobresale del interior._

 _Mi corazón paró por varios segundos._

 _Él deshizo el beso y se apartó mirando a la misma zona que yo, solo que la que está en mi cuerpo. Me dio esta sonrisa de lado. Ya estaba a punto de tener un colapso mental._

 _Aominecchi dice algo, que de nuevo no puedo entender bien, pero acto seguido se arrodilla en el suelo y apoya sus codos en el borde de la cama atrayéndome de las caderas hacia él._

 _No sentí vergüenza, que hubiera sido lo humano, lo normal. Más bien sentía ansia._

 _Se deshizo con una habilidad increíble de mis pantalones junto con la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto mi notable erección. Muy bien, ahora si sentía que mi cara ardía. Vi cómo se relamió los labios, como sus ojos azules se clavaron en mis dorados, y como por fin su lengua recorre mi miembro._

 _Lo succiona, lo lame, a una velocidad que es cruel y tortuosa. De vez en cuando se reía de los espasmos que mi cuerpo daba sin poder controlarme._

 _Gemía su nombre. Solo podía decir su nombre._

 _En algún momento mi erección quedó, absolutamente, entera dentro de su boca. Lo miré con la boca entreabierta, jadeando, y él siempre con esa mirada victoriosa y de suficiencia._

 _Yo no sé si odiarlo o adorarlo._

 _Paró toda atención que me estaba suministrando, dejándome con ganas de más. Pero lejos de dejarme con la necesidad, liberó su miembro de la presión de sus pantalones y presiona la punta en mi entrada. Solo podía mirarlo mientras jadeaba._

 _Me estaba volviendo loco._

 _Una pequeña lágrima de desesperación se asoma por mis ojos y él se acerca y me besa. De una forma tierna. De una forma que pensé que él nunca podría besar. Entonces noté como su erección se introdujo en mí de una embestida dura y profunda._

 _Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Dolió. Y mucho. Aunque el sentimiento de su boca recorriendo mi cuello poco a poco fue despejando ese malestar y lo convirtió en placer. Un placer inexplicable. Apreté sus cabellos azulados mientras el agarró mis caderas con fuerza; penetrándome._

 _Estaba maravillado del como su cuerpo se balaceaba por encima del mío y yo me dejaba hacer tan fácilmente; Sin resistirme. Una electricidad recorría mi cuerpo de una manera impresionante._

 _Su cabello, su pecho perfecto, su abdomen, sus brazos agarrando mis caderas con fuerza y sobretodo esa sonrisa…. esa sonrisa perfecta y arrogante._

 _No podía aguantar más._

 _Ya no podía._

 _..._

Un largo y placentero suspiro al despertar hizo que me sintiera más que en el paraíso.

Mi respiración era agitaba. Noto un dolor casi insoportable entre mis pantalones y me doy cuenta de algo importante.

"No puede ser…" tenía una gran erección que necesitaba ser atendida. "Estúpido sueño. ¿Qué eres masoquista Ryota?"

Me enderecé solo para quedar mirando aquel bulto. Trago saliva y desabrocho mis pantalones.

"Vaya." hasta yo me quedo asombrado de lo que estoy a punto de hacer. No es que me estuviera masturbando día a día pensando en Aominecchi; pero alguna que otra vez he tenido la necesidad de hacer "algo" para liberar tensiones. Aunque nunca he pensado nada en especial.

Sin embargo, no me había visto así jamás y mi cuerpo estaba deseando que las manos acabaran lo que mi subconsciente había empezado.

"No puedo…" sonrojado del sueño que había tenido, me veo incapaz de masturbarme. "Si lo hago será porque….él..." me tapo el rostro con ambas manos y cierro las piernas. "¡No, no, no!"

Suspiro hondo y trago saliva.

"B-bueno."

Cierro los ojos y mi mano diestra comienza a moverse despacio hacia abajo, como si ni yo mismo quisiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Inspiro aire y lo expulso mientras mi mano lentamente se mueve de arriba abajo. Trataba de no pensar en nada y solo disfrutar del auto-placer, pero era claramente imposible. Las imágenes de mi sueño recorrían fugazmente mi mente.

Una vez más, acabo perdiendo ante él. Necesito pensar en la escena del sueño.

Comienzo a tocarme con más ganas, ganando velocidad al recordar el olor de Aominecchi, el peso de su cuerpo encima del mío, su lengua jugando con la mía. Imaginándome que esto que estoy haciendo ahora mismo lo estuviera haciendo él.

"¿K-Kise?" doy un pequeño salto y detengo todo lo que hacía hace pocos segundos.

"¿¡K-K-Kasamatsu-sempai!?" lloriqueé. Me estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Olvidé por completo las actividades de los comités los días sábados. Él no pudo articular respuesta. Tenía los ojos clavados en mi erección que trataba de ocultar con mis manos.

Era sin duda el momento más incómodo de mi vida. ¿Cómo se supone que explicaría la razón de lo que estaba haciendo?

"Y-Yo…." empiezo a hablar pero fue cortado al segundo.

"¿Ya acabaste?" pregunta en tono serio. Lo miro algo confundido y me limito a negar con la cabeza.

"N-no….pero estaba por hacerlo…" digo en un hilo de voz, avergonzado de mí mismo.

Él suelta el bolso que traía, e ignorando el peligro de que alguien más nos viera, aunque fuese poco probable, se puso de rodillas hasta tener mi miembro en frente de él. Luego aparta mis manos con fuerza.

"Te puedo ayudar." dice con voz roca. Mi cerebro queda sin oxígeno por un momento. Mi piel se eriza al darme cuenta de lo que tenía en mente sempai.

"N-no es necesa…. ¡A-ah!" Kasamatsu-sempai había succionado casi la mitad de mi erección de un solo golpe.

No es Aominecchi, pero sin duda se siente bien. Aunque es inevitable imaginarme al moreno, y me siento culpable.

Culpable, sucio, odio ser tan mierda.

Aun así, solo lo dejo ser. Cierro los ojos y disfruto. "A-Aominecchi…." su nombre se desliza de mi boca sin querer. Y a pesar de esto, sempai continua dándome placer. Es más, aumento la velocidad. "S-si…"

Solo pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de tener el orgasmo más placentero que había tenido nunca. Los espasmos de mi cuerpo acompañan a los latidos de mi corazón los cuales, puedo asegurar, que estaban yendo a mil por hora. Cuando más o menos tomo conciencia de la realidad, la vergüenza total me ataca de nuevo. Me vine en la boca de Kasamatsu-sempai, y él se lo trago absolutamente todo.

"P-perdón Kasamatsu-sempai…" tartamudeo mirando hacia otro lado. Ahora mismo me era imposible mirarlo a los ojos.

"No tienes por qué disculparte. Lo hice porque quise. Será mejor que te des una buena ducha." su mano se posa en mi cabello y lo revuelve antes de ponerse de pie e irse.

Segundos más tarde me fui directo al baño. Me miro en el espejo y puedo observar mi cabello todo despeinado y mi rostro enrojecido y claramente acalorado.

"¿Qué has hecho, Ryota?" todo esto es culpa de él. Nada hubiera pasado si no quisiera a Aominecchi como lo quiero. "Soy el peor kouhai del mundo."

Me despojo de mis prendas y abro el grifo del agua dejando que las gotas de agua caliente entraran en contacto con mi piel y así poder relajarme. Si bien, soy el peor kouhai del mundo, pero tengo al mejor sempai del mundo.

A pesar de que yo no lo puedo querer, así como Aominecchi no puede quererme a mí. Y me da tristeza que nos parezcamos en eso.

* * *

 **¡Hola caracolas!**

 **Tenía muchisimas ganas de hacer este fic porque... ¡Porque si! Me encantaría poder recibir sus comentarios de la historia, así que los espero con gusto.**

 **Agradecimiento especial a Kiryhara que me dio más o menos una idea de como desallorar la parte "dramática"**

 **Y a ti, que me estás leyendo, ¡GRACIAS! :)**

 **¡Besitos para todos! cambio y fuera.**


End file.
